yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Chalmea
The Chalmean landmass is located on the strait that separates the northern continent that isn't connected by land to the north pole landmass and the large octopus-shaped continent to it's southwest. It is mainly inhabited by the Chalmeans, a semi-agriculturalist people who speak Bixînke. The island itself is a relevant trade hub, as it connects the Southern Route with the Spice Route, the two major commercial highways of the region. (see trade). History main article: History of Chalmea The region was first populated a few thousand years ago by people indigenous to the rainforest to the south of what is now Tll-Ikish territory after the Tll-Ikish invasions, the descendants of whom are now known as the Chalmeans . Chalmean folklore has many stories of red-skinned toothless demons with slits for eyes, called Sîksé, which came from the oceans of dirt and killed everyone to appease the foul spirits they worshipped as gods. Forgotten tribes might yet live deep within the jungle, since there are lithic remains of human activity. Climate Chalmea is in the middle of the sea and very close to the equator, and this makes for a moist and hot climate. Seasonal variation is very mild, and annual rainfall borders 600cm on the northern regions and 300cm towards the south. Roughly, the northern two thirds of the landmass are covered in tropical rainforest, giving way to transitional woodlands towards the south, and finally extensive savanna with highly variable tree coverage ranging from grasslands to spaced forest with a semiopaque canopy. The more elevated regions towards the center of the island has fog nearly everyday, and the rainfall on the northern tip reaches around 1000cm of annual rainfall. Winds are mild and nocturnal temperatures below 14° have never been recorded. Most of the coast is lined with beaches of white sand. Rains can sometimes be quite torrential, with days upon days of tropical storms, and there's a significant amount of dew every morning. Resources The sea is rich in coral reef fish, but poor in marine mammals and there are no whales. There is a reasonable amount of shellfish. The jungle is full of animals; tigers, lions, tapirs, small elephants, monkeys, caymans, and a myriad of small frogs, lizards, birds, and mostly insects. Plenty of poisonous creepy-crawlers, and even more weird chemicals in the jungle, which for the Isle's inhabitants mean medicine and drugs. What mineral resources are available can only be obtained in limited locations, since the soil and vegetation layer is so thick. Also, the ground of much of the jungle, and the savanna that was once jungle, is rather poor in nutrients, and so the regions better suited for agriculture are to the south. Large game are few and apart; elusive elephants, cunning apes and dangerous reptiles crocodiles, etc. Geopolitics Most of Chalmea is only nominally populated, with the southeastern coast concentrating most settlements both permanent and temporary. The Tabetian Kingdom and the Northern Confederation are the only things that resemble political units, even though the first is highly feudaloid and doesn't have a strong formally centralized power, and the latter is simply a league of djóko. Category:Yucopia Category:Isle of Chalmea